


In The End

by Wordlesswriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Death, Love, M/M, Magic, Merthur - Freeform, Sacrifice, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesswriter/pseuds/Wordlesswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin have always been a selfless person. He helps those who needs his help. But when it comes to a certain 'Prat', Merlin does all he can. Merlin sacrifices. Everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The End

It's all over. All the sacrifices he has given and everything he has done have all fallen in vain.

Merlin's hands are tied behind his back. He couldn't even stand. Thick black roots wraps around his thighs and legs. What's worse is he can't use his magic. He can't call his magic. It won't answer him. And of all the time his magic should fail him, now isn't this time. Not when Mordred is stepping on Arthur's shoulder and swinging down his sword to stab Arthur on the chest and pierce his heart.

"ARTHUR!!!" Merlin called out hopelessly.

Merlin thought, _this is not the end. It shouldn't be_.

Then, the sword's tip was touching Arthur's shirt. In that moment, Merlin knows what he wants. So he gives up all his efforts to break free and calls his soul, calls that magic that bounds his spirit to his body.

Time slows down and stops.  Merlin comes out of his body as gold glowing semi-transparent spirit. He easily passes through all the bounds that keeps he's human form immobile. He walks toward Arthur and kneels beside him. His face frozen in fear, in anger, in hopelessness and in so much emotion. It was painful for Merlin to watch the man he loves most in such state of turmoil. So he waved his hand to bring Arthur to consciousness and be able to move his face.

Arthur’s lips quiver in a voiceless scream. He realizes the sword isn't piercing his heart and he becomes confused. But when he sees Merlin's spirit smiling, everything made sense.

"Magic.” Arthur said breathlessly. The shock wears off immediately as expected with the Great King he was and he starts asking questions immediately one after the other.

Merlin smiles sadly. He will miss all the drama he have been fearing and preparing all his manservant life.

"Arthur."  Merlin calls out softly, his voice almost echoing. Arthur snapped in to attention. The king's bright blue eyes meet the warlock’s deeper ones. Leaning closer, Merlin brings his had to Arthur's cheek and gentle warm blossoms where he touches. He moves further down until he and Arthur are one breath away.

"Merlin?" The king spoke his name, lacking the usual tones that come with dealing with his manservant. All there is confusion and concern as he looks Merlin in the eyes, trying to see what his manservant is looking from him. Whatever it is, Merlin must have found it for the next instance, crinkles forms at the corner of his eyes.

"Live for me, Clotpole."

Merlin then closes his eyes and closes the distance between then. Merlin was kissing him. It was a simple peck on the lips but it surpasses every kiss he ever had. The moment is over before he knows it. Merlin pulls back.

Arthur can see that he was flaking and breaking into million brilliant pieces, floating down on him and his own body starts to glow.

"Merlin?!?"

Panic starts rising as Merlin becomes more transparent and parts of him breaking apart. Merlin simply smiles a resigned smile.

"Bye, Prat."

Merlin completely disintegrated and golden light burst from where he was. When the light faded and Arthur can see, Mordred is not moving on the ground. His front was burned to char and his magical sword has melted. Around him, the knights are rising with confusion. The immortal army is gone without a trace, not even the corpse they slaughtered remains. They won.

But that isn't important. It isn't on the front most of mind. And he sees him. Merlin was lying unconscious on the ground. Arthur scrambles on his feet and run to him. He falls on his knees and rolls Merlin on his lap. He sees how tranquil, how serene, Merlin looked. And he knows. His manservant was gone, sacrificing his life for his King's.


End file.
